Kokuhaku no Oto
by Vainilla Cupcakes
Summary: [OCs] "¿Conseguirías hacer una melodía con tus propios sentimientos? ¿Sería tal melodía capaz de alcanzar a esa persona?" Las melodías de un día de Primavera. [Vocaloid / Saga Kokuhaku no Oto (c) HoneyWorks]
1. Yakimochi no Kotae

**Kokuhaku no Oto **

**(El sonido de la confesión)**

"_¿Conseguirías hacer una melodía con tus propios sentimientos?_

_¿Sería tal melodía capaz de alcanzar a esa persona?"_

_Las melodías de un día de Primavera. _

**Capítulo 1. - Yakimochi no Kotae**

(Una solución para los celos.)

Berry se levantó de la cama, su cabello ligeramente alborotado y sus ojos azules como prueba de lo somnolienta que estaba. La noche anterior, ella y Suzuya habían tenido una cita, en la cual acabaron en la azotea de la academia contemplando las estrellas hasta tarde.

Dándose cuenta de lo tarde que iba, echó a correr a clase nada más ponerse el uniforme, sin siquiera pararse a peinarse. Mientras corría, trataba de arreglarse el pelo con las manos, pero debido al incesante correteo, su cabello volvía a alborotarse. A la salida de los dormitorios, sus amigas la esperaban, una de ellas tenía el móvil en la mano ya que estaba apunto de llamarla para que saliera de un vez.

Miyuki Fumidzuki, peliazul y de ojos morados. Ritz Mochizuki, morena con ojos amarillos. Y finalmente, Sayaka Bondevik, hermana de nuestra presente protagonista. Aunque lo único que comparten es el apellido. Sayaka, tiene un tono de pelo fucsia, y sus ojos son naturales de un color turquesa.

-"¡Oe, ya estaba por llamarte!" -Comentó Sayaka.

-"Gomen... M-Me quedé dormida..." -Respondió Berry, simulando una risita.

-"¿Sabes? Suzuya pasó por aquí y preguntó porqué no estabas aquí~ Ahh, se veía tan preocupado aun cuando no le habíamos respondido todavía~" -Tras escuchar eso, Berry se ruborizó y comenzó a caminar.

-"Bueno, es normal. ¿No? Al fin y al cabo es su novio." -La voz dulce e infantil de Miyuki sonó con esa frase. Su voz sonaba alegre e infantil, indeferente a como siempre suena. Berry asintió casi innotablemente. Cierto, Suzuya y ella eran novios.

-"¿Y tú, Sayaka?" -Volvió a hablar Miyuki.

-"¿Hah?" -Respondió la llamada con curiosidad.

-"¿Te gusta alguien?" -Todas volvieron la cabeza hacia Sayaka para observar su reacción (y oír mejor su posible respuesta). Ante la pregunta, la pelirrosa se sobresaltó exageradamente y trató de evadir fallidamente la pregunta.

-"¡P-P-Por supuesto que no! Q-Quiero decir, cómo va a gustarme alguien- Yo- ¡Estoy más centrada en mis estudios! No quiero parejas todavía, y-y..." -Mientras ésta seguía hablando con excusas imposibles de creer, las chicas volvieron la vista a Berry. Ésta ladeó la cabeza.

-"Yo tampoco lo sé..."

Al cabo de un rato corto, llegaron a clase. Aunque Ritz y Sayaka estaban en clases diferentes a Miyuki y a Berry. Tras una despedida corta, entraron a clase. Nada más entrar, se encontraros con Yoh, Kanata y Suzuya hablando entre ellos. Miyuki fue la que habló primera cuando se callaron y las miraron para saludarlas.

-"Ohayo!" -Exclamó alegremente la peliazul, sonriendo.

-"Buenos días, Miyuki." -Respondió Suzuya amablemente sin apartar la mirada de Berry. - "Y buenos días a ti también. Hime-sama." -Tras decir eso, el chico mostró una sonrisa relajada. El apodo hizo sonrojar a la pelirroja.

-"O-Ohayo." -Le devolvió la sonrisa, haciendo esfuerzos interiormente por perder el sonrojo o que nadie lo notara.

-"La sonrisa de Miyuki es hermosa~" -Dijo Yoh, con un tono de voz casi cantarín. Miyuki soltó una risita y Kanata los interrumpió antes de que una escena cursi entrara en acción.

-"Oe, estamos todos aquí delante, no lo olvidéis." -Yoh hizo un mohín y Miyuki simplemente volvió a asentir sin perder la sonrisa.

-"Todavía no entiendo porqué vosotros dos no estáis saliendo todavía." -Añadió también Kanata. Ante eso, el rostro de Miyuki pareció decaer por unos segundos, algo que Berry notó. Al poco, su expresión volvió a llenarse de vida.

-"Eso es porque-" -Miyuki se vio interrumpida por Yoh.

-"Cuando tenga que volver a América, eso se convertiría en una relación a distancia. Y antes que arriesgarme a perderla por la distancia, preferiría esperar a que pudiéramos estar juntos. Por el resto de nuestras vidas y hacerla mi espos-" -Kanata golpeó a Yoh sin mucha fuerza, consiguiendo así que se callara. El peliblanco estaba algo ruborizado. Y era típico en él, ya que no le agradaba demasiado escuchar o ver cómo se ponían románticos en su cara.

Las clases empezaron. Y justo al llegar la hora de almuerzo, antes de que pudieran salir de clase, un chico pelirrojo con ojos casi celestes entró a la clase con prisas.

-"¡Bondevik-Senpai!" -Todos los presentes se giraron hacia él, lo cuál le hizo sentir algo incómodo. Tratando de ignorar las miradas que no le importaban, se acercó a Berry. -"Gomen, hoy no te saludé... Ohayo, Bondevik-Senpai!"

-"Yo diría Kon'nichiwa, por la hora que es..." -Murmuró Kanata, pero sin interrumpir.

-"Kon'nichiwa, Tagatsugu-kun." -Respondió Berry, quien estaba acostumbrada casi totalmente a las intromisiones diarias del menor en su clase. El chico decía estar profundamente enamorado de Berry, pero ella, estando con Suzuya, no le correspondía.

Hablando de Suzuya, al ver entrar a Tagatsugu, su expresión tomó un tono triste, pero trató de ocultarlo. Mientras Tagatsugu comenzaba a hablar con Berry, Suzuya se llevó a Kanata, Miyuki y Yoh con él a tomar el Bentō.

Cuando Berry quiso darse cuenta, todos se habían adelantado sin ella, y despidiéndose rápidamente de Tagatsugu y disculpándose por cortarle el habla, fue corriendo tras ellos.

-"¿¡Eh!? Matte!" -Exclamó Tagatsugu, pero Berry no lo escuchó y simplemente siguió su camino.

Justo cuando llegó, la hora del almuerzo terminó, y Suzuya ni siquiera estaba sentado en la mesa donde el resto de sus amigos (Incluidas Sayaka y Ritz) seguían hablando.

-"Hey, llegaste un poco tarde, ¿no crees?" -Preguntó Sayaka. Berry suspiró.

-"¿Y Suzuya?" -Todos se encogieron de hombros y Kanata fue el que habló.

-"Dijo que un profesor lo había llamado y se fue sin siquiera terminar su almuerzo."

-"Entiendo..." -Susurró Berry.

Volvieron a clase, y, envuelta en sus pensamientos, Berry se quedó algo atrás. Lo que la espabiló fue la voz de su pareja de tras de ella.

-"Oi." -Al escucharla, se giró, y antes de poder siquiera llamar su nombre, Suzuya habló.

-"Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar. En nuestra aula, al acabar las clases." -Por alguna razón, el pecho de la pelirroja latía con fuerza y sentía un dolor intenso en su pecho. ¿Habría ocurrido algo? ¿Estaría molesto? Incapaz de hablar, asintió y luego ambos volvieron a clase.

**Al cabo de unas horas...**

La clase había acabado por fin. Y todos recogían sus cosas. Nada más terminar, algunos salieron directamente sin darse cuenta de que Berry y Suzuya se habían quedado en la clase. Miyuki fue la única que pareció darse cuenta.

-"¿Berry-chan?"

-"A-Ah, Miyuki... Podéis adelantaros, ahora iremos... nosotros..." -Dijo. Ese "nosotros" le pesó, por alguna razón. Suzuya también lo notó.

Miyuki, algo confundida, sonrió y salió de la clase, cerrando la puerta y dejándolos solos.

Berry le daba la espalda a su pareja, y no tenía el valor para girarse, y mucho menos para darle la cara. Cuando Suzuya le dijo que tenían que hablar, su mente se llenó de preguntas que nunca antes de había hecho. "¿He hecho algo malo?" "¿Se enamoró de otra chica?" "¿O es que simplemente quiere terminar?" "Quizás lleva varios días así y yo no me di cuenta..." Antes de que pudiera volver a pensar esas cosas (Aunque no es como si hubiera dejado de pensarlas en algún momento) Suzuya la llamó, y ella se giró por fin, mirándole a los ojos y algo avergonzada y asustada. Suzuya sonrió un poco, y Berry se veía algo sorprendida.

-"No pongas esa cara de asustada... No voy a decir nada malo... Y por si lo estás pensando, no voy a dejarte."

-"¿Cómo sabías que pensaba eso?..." -Murmuró ella. Siempre solía hablar en voz baja, pero esta vez, realmente quería que sonara como un susurro.

-"Te conozco bien." -Dijo Suzuya. Parecía algo más alegre que hacía unos momentos.

-"Cierto... Suzuya siempre puede ver a través de mí..." -Volvió a susurrar. Suzuya suspiró, notando que todavía seguía algo preocupada. Tenía que decirle lo que quería decir ya antes de que siguiera tomando las ideas equivocadas.

-"Estoy... Celoso."

-"... ¿Huh?" -Berry abrió los ojos más de lo normal, sorprendida.

-"Así es. Cada vez que Tagatsugu viene a confesarse cada día aunque tú lo rechaces, o cuando otros chicos te lanzan esas miradas... No puedo evitar sentirme celoso."

-"Suzuya..."

-"Por eso, prométeme... Que jamás mirarás a otro hombre de la manera que me miras a mí... Así podría sentirme más tranquilo..." -Berry sonrió un poco.

-"Prometido." -Respondió con tranquilidad. Suzuya la miró algo incrédulo, por lo rápido que respondió y por lo segura que parecía de su respuesta.

Suzuya sonrió, contemplando a la vez la sonrisa ajena y que sabía que él había creado. La abrazó, y finalmente, sus labios se unieron por unos instantes en un beso suave y algo corto.

Después de eso, ambos tomaron sus maletas, y tomándose de las manos, fueron a darles el encuentro a los demás.

* * *

><p>Este capítulo tiene ligeras insinuaciones a la canción "Yakimochi no Kotae" (de la cual saqué el nombre del capítulo). Como en todos los capítulos, las canciones que menciono indirectamente no me pertenecen. Solo me pertenecen mis OC.<p>

Yakimochi no Kotae © HoneyWorks.


	2. Shounen Brave

**Kokuhaku no Oto **

**(El sonido de la confesión)**

"_Una vez más estaba asustado. _

_Pero había alguien esperando por mí."_

**Capítulo 1. - Shounen Brave**

_(Chico valiente.)_

A unos minutos de llegar a los dormitorios, el grupo se dividió en otros tres, y con una despedida cada uno se fue por su parte. Miyuki y Ritz, antes de irse del todo, se giraron para mirar a Sayaka.

-"¿Estarás bien yéndote sola?" -Preguntó Miyuki. Ella era la que se preocupaba más de todos los demás. Por su actitud infatil y adorable, solían tratarla como hermana pequeña. (A excepción de Yoh).

Sayaka se paró al escuchar la pregunta.

-"Sí. No te preocupes. Iré a mi cuarto y me quedaré allí." -Respondió.

-"Está bien..." -Respondió Miyuki, luego, siguió su camino junto a Yoh. El grupo restante lo formaron Ritz y Kanata, que tomaron otro camino.

Mientras paseaban, ambas de sus manos se rozaron en varias ocasiones, y en una de esas veces, Yoh tomó la mano de la peliazul, y ésta la entrelazó con la suya propia con una sonrisa que el pelirrojo pudo contemplar.

Fueron al patio. En esta época de primavera, los árboles de cerezo habían brotado completamente y se veían hermosos.

Ambos se sentaron bajo uno de esos árboles, apoyando la espalda en el tronco del árbol y sin soltar sus manos. Alzando la cabeza, miraban al cielo en silencio, y mientras miraban al cielo, observaban las pequeñas y rosadas hojas de cerezo cayendo poco a poco hasta tocar el suelo.

-"El cielo de día... Es muy diferente al cielo de noche." -Dijo Miyuki, rompiendo el silencio.

-"Es obvio. Con la luz del sol no se pueden apreciar las estrellas a simple vista." -Respondió Yoh, calmado.

-"Sí... ¿Yoh-kun?"

-"¿Hum?" -Respondió Yoh para hacerle saber que la escuchaba.

-"¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?"

Yoh se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta y miró a Miyuki, quien no dejaba de mirar al cielo en ningún momento. Antes de responder, él también volvió a mirar el cielo. Las nubles estaban completamente blancas ese día, y gracias a la sombra del cerezo no se escadilaban directamente con la luz del sol.

-"Por supuesto que lo recuerdo. Si no lo hiciera, jamás habría venido a buscarte, Miyuki."

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_En ese entonces, también era un día de primavera. Yoh estaba pasando un tiempo en la ciudad natal de su madre. Allí, recibía burlas diarias por su exótico color de pelo y ojos, el cual era y sigue siendo un rojo que llama mucho la atención._

_Una de las risitas de esos niños, que tendrían su misma edad, se hizo sonar._

_-"¿Porqué tienes los ojos rojos? ¿Eres un brujo?" -Preguntó uno con un tono pícaro._

_-"Tal vez sea un monstruo. No deberíamos acercanos a él." -Dijo otro. Los demás se echaron a reír con ese comentario. ¿Pero dónde estaba la gracia? _

_En ese entonces, Yoh no tenía el "coraje" para responder, o al menos pedir que lo dejaran en paz de una buena vez._

_Antes de que otro pudiera hablar de nuevo, una voz femenina hizo su aparición. Y en la opinión del pelirrojo, era y es, una voz hermosa que no pierde su encanto._

_-"¡Dejadlo en paz! ¡No es ningún monstruo!" -Los cuatro niños la miraron, entre ellos, Yoh, quien no podía verla muy bien debido a su rostro emborronado con lágrimas._

_-"Ahh, ¿porqué? Es divertido ver la cara que pone, ¡deberías intentarlo!" -La niña siguió insistiendo, haciendo un mohín._

_-"¡No! ¡Dejadlo ya!" -Siguió insistiendo varias veces más, hasta que al final, consiguió que los tres niños se fueran no sin murmurar comentarios en contra de Miyuki y Yoh en el camino._

_Una vez se habían ido, la peliazul se acercó a Yoh, quien estaba sentado en el suelo, y le extendió una mano._

_-"¿Estás bien?" -Tras hacer la pregunta, Miyuki mostró una sonrisa radiante. Y Yoh, ante tal gesto, y también por haberlo defendido, se echó a llorar, perdiendo la vista de esa sonrisa._

_Miyuki se compadeció un poco, pero no perdió la sonrisa para seguir dándole su apoyo._

_-"Tus ojos."_

_-"N-No..." -Dijo el chico, tratando de parar de llorar._

_-"Son bonitos." -Al escuchar eso, la miró, ahora sí estaba sorprendido._

_-"Tu pelo también es bonito." -Él la miró, realmente, ella también tenía rasgos exóticos. Un cabello azulado y unos ojos morados en los que brotaba un agradable destello._

_-"¿De verdad lo crees?" -Preguntó Yoh, sollozando._

_-"Hai!" -Y con eso, Miyuki volvió a extender su mano, y esta vez, Yoh la tomó y la usó como ayuda para levantarse._

_-"A partir de hoy, seremos amigos. Me llamo Miyuki Fumidzuki. ¿Y tú?" _

_-"H-Henri Samuel Jean Aimee..." -Respondió._

_Miyuki soltó una risita._

_-"¡Es muy largo! Y no suena a japonés." -Yoh sonrió un poco._

_-"Eso es porque es francés. Puedes llamarme Yoh Tomoe..." -Casi pudo verse cómo los ojos de Miyuki se iluminaban al escuchar aquello._

_-"¿De verdad? Francia está muy lejos, ¿verdad? Mi mamá tiene una amiga japonesa que vive en Francia y que se casó con un señor francés."_

_-"Mi madre es japonesa... Y mi padre es francés..." -Respondió. Miyuki se sorprendió._

_-"¡Entonces tú eres el niño del que mamá me habló! Ella dijo que estabas aquí durante un tiempo con tu mamá." -Yoh seguía sorprendido. Era bastante coincidencia que la chica que lo había ayudado era conocida de su familia. O no. Quizás no era coincidencia. Era el destino. Aquello de lo que Raoul, el padre de Yoh, hablaba a veces cuando se ponía romántico con la madre de Yoh. _

_Así es, ¡era el destino! ¡No podía ser otra cosa! Si no se hubieran conocido ese día, se habrían conocido en un futuro cuando ambos padres se encontraran. Y... se hubieran enamorado de igual forma._

_-"Ven, se hará tarde y no debes estar solo en la calle. Iremos a mi casa, esa que está ahí, para que mi mamá llame a la tuya y te vengan a buscar." -Ofreció Miyuki, tomando al de ojos rojos de la mano y emprendiendo el camino a su casa. El chico se ruborizó un poco y se dejó llevar._

_-"H-Hai..."_

_-"Yoh."_

_-"¿Hum?"_

_-"¿Cómo es Francia? ¿Es bonita?" -Preguntó Miyuki alegremente._

_-"¿Nunca has ido a Francia...?" -Ante eso, la peliazul rió._

_-"No."_

_-"... Entonces, algún día, yo te llevaré conmigo."_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

-"Miyuki... Ai shiteru." -Confesó Yoh, sabiendo que hasta ahora, siempre se había limitado a decirle que la quería o que le gustaba. Pasó un segundo, dos, tres, … Diez, once... Y sin respuesta. Cuando giró la cabeza hacia ella, Miyuki estaba plácidamente dormida, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro ajeno.

-"Después de haberlo dicho, te quedaste dormida..." -Susurró. Miyuki seguía dormida. Y parecía tener un buen sueño, ya que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

Con extrema delicadeza para no despertarla, Yoh tomó a la peliazul por el mentón y se acercó a ella, hasta juntar suavemente sus labios con los de ella. Al apartarse, apoyó la cabeza de Miyuki sobre su pecho, casi creía que ésta podría despertarse por los ruidosos latidos de su corazón, los cuales se aceleraban cada vez que estaba con ella. Como si su propia hipótesis hubiera acabado siendo cierta, Miyuki poco a poco entreabrió los ojos, y tras parpadear varias veces se estiró un poco. Ahora su rostro tenía una expresión adormilada, agradable desde la opinión de Yoh.

-"Ohayo, Miyuki." -Dijo Yoh, sonriendo.

-"¿H-Huh..? ¡Ah! ¡Me quedé dormida! G-Gomen, Yoh-kun!" -El pelirrojo rió un poco.

-"No pasa nada. ¿Dormiste bien?"

-"Sí, soñé que Yoh-kun y yo-" -Ella misma se interrumpió con su propio silencio.

-"¿Huh?"

-"... No pasa nada. ¿Porqué no volvemos a los dormitorios?" -En un instante, Miyuki ya estaba sonriendo de nuevo. Ahora mismo, Yoh no quería insistirle en que le contara lo que había soñado, aunque él apareciera en el sueño, quizás ya tendría tiempo de preguntárselo en otro momento ya que ahora no la veía muy... cómoda.

-"Hai." -Respondió.

Se levantaron de donde estaban sentados, y volviendo a tomarse de la mano, caminaron de vuelta a sus dormitorios.

* * *

><p>Este capítulo tiene ligeras insinuaciones a la canción "Shounen Brave" (de la cual saqué el nombre del capítulo). Como en todos los capítulos, las canciones que menciono indirectamente no me pertenecen. Solo me pertenecen mis OC.<p>

Shounen Brave © JIN


	3. Miyuki no Koufuku Riron

**Kokuhaku no Oto **

**(El sonido de la confesión)**

"_Por favor, trata de recordar esa palabra que amé._

_La felicidad es una cosa preciosa así que espero que puedas amar el mañana."_

**Capítulo 1. - Miyuki no Koufuku Riron**

_(La teoría de la felicidad de Miyuki.)_

Acababan de llegar a los dormitorios, y justo cuando iban a separarse, Miyuki apretó la mano de Yoh con fuerza.

-"¿Miyuki...?" -Murmuró Yoh, algo sorprendido por el repentino comportamiento de la chica.

-"¿P-Podemos quedarnos juntos un ratito más...?" -Preguntó ella.

Yoh, respondiendo con solo asentir, mantuvo agarrada su mano y abrió la puerta de su habitación, entrando junto con la peliazul. Ésta, una vez entraron y cerraron la puerta, se quedó quieta. Estaba algo cabizbaja. Y tanto parecer estar triste no era común en ella.

-"Miyuki, ¿estás bien?" -Cuando la peliazul levantó la cabeza, el de ojos rojos puedo observar las lágrimas arrimarse a los bordes de los ojos morados de la otra persona.

-"Y-Yoh-kun..." -El pelirrojo se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que continuara y algo sorprendido al notar cómo la chica estaba a punto de llorar.

-"¡Sal conmigo, p-por favor!" -Pidió Miyuki, alzando la voz de pronto.

Ante tal declaración, Yoh no pudo evitar el quedar algo 'congelado' en el sitio, sin decir nada ni responder de ninguna manera. Él la amaba. Y sabía que ella le correspondía. Pero hasta entonces, los dos habían comprendido y asimilado que una relación a distancia no era lo que más les convenía en esos momentos. Si es así, ¿qué podía haberla hecho pedir eso de repente?

Antes de que Yoh pudiera preguntar al menos por la razón de aquella pregunta justo en ese momento, Miyuki volvió a hablar, desviando la mirada para volver a fijar ésta misma al suelo.

-"Antes... Soñé que Yoh-kun me llevaba a Francia... Y-Y... Eso me hizo recordar c-cuánto q-quiero estar... con Yoh-kun... H-He escuchado cómo realmente recordabas cómo nos conocimos... Y-Yo también lo recuerdo... Y... Y sé que... Que dijimos que no debíamos tener una relación todavía pero... Y-Yoh-kun dijo que é-él me haría feliz... Y yo quiero ser feliz estando con él... Aunque vivamos lejos..." -Sollozó varias veces en medio de la frase, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con los antebrazos y volvía a mirar a los ojos a Yoh.

-"E-Estoy segura de que tú también recuerdas eso."

Y evidentemente, recordaba ese momento como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_Acababan de llegar a la casa de Miyuki. Una vez allí, Yoh se encontró con la familia de ella. Obviamente y antes de siquiera contarle la situación, la madre de Miyuki reconoció al pequeño de ojos rojos y cabello rojo que acababa de entrar en su casa de la mano de su hija._

_-"Mamá." -La llamó la menor._

_-"Encontré a Yoh cuando salí al patio. ¿Puedes llamar a su mamá y decírselo?"_

_La mujer asintió, con una sonrisa. Y tras dar un saludo a Yoh, les dijo a los dos pequeños que podían esperar y pasar el rato en el cuarto de Miyuki._

_Y así fueron. Tras subir las escaleras del pequeño chalé, entraron a la primera habitación que había. Y allí, se sentaron en el suelo. Yoh tenía las piernas flexionadas y se abrazaba sus propias rodillas. Antes de que Miyuki pudiera hablar, Yoh murmuró._

_-"Soy solo un monstruo..." -Lloriqueó. Pero aguantó las lágrimas._

_-"Eso no es cierto." -Respondió Miyuki con indiferencia. Yoh levantó la cabeza y la miró._

_En ese momento, Miyuki se levantó y del suelo, y de un cajón lleno de libros, sacó un cuento que su madre solía leerle de pequeña. En la portada, aparecía el dibujo de un hombre con una pose heróica, una capa roja y ojos rojos._

_-"El rojo es el color de los héroes, así que no hay necesidad de tener miedo." -Tras decir aquello, sonrió ampliamente._

_Durante el resto de la tarde, se entretuvieron con varios juegos, casi todos ideas de la peliazul. Y aun cuando la madre de Yoh llegó y lo recogió para llevarlo de vuelta a casa, los días siguientes, ellos seguían juntándose y jugando juntos. Hasta el día en que..._

_-"Miyuki..." -Yoh la llamó. Dejando de andar y quedándose en el sitio._

_-"¿Qué pasa?" -Preguntó ella._

_La brisa de primavera soplaba. Y mientras el cabello de ambos niños se ondeaba ligeramente en el aire, Yoh desvió la mirada antes de volver a hablar._

_-"Mañana tengo que volver a Francia."_

_-"¿Eh...?" -Aún tras haberlo dicho y haberse quitado el peso de haberlo guardado todos esos días, seguía sintiéndose triste. Pero no iba a llorar, ya que desde que había conocido a Miyuki, se sentía algo más fuerte que antes. _

_Aunque ahora, iban a separarle de la persona que le había dado la fuerza que necesitaba. Y si tenía mala suerte, esa fuerza se quedaría con ella y volvería a sentirse solo... _

_-"¡Entonces tenemos que aprovechar hoy!" -Exclamó Miyuki, entusiasmada._

_-"¿Qué...? Yo... Ya sabía que tenía que volver a Francia mañana desde hace varios días... ¿No estás molesta por no haberte dicho nada?"_

_Miyuki negó con la cabeza, y acercándose a Yoh, colocó las manos sobre sus hombros._

_-"Es justo como en los libros. Aunque estemos en lugares diferentes, seguiremos bajo el mismo cielo. La felicidad no tiene porqué terminar."_

_Yoh se mantuvo callado, solo escuchando lo que Miyuki decía. Normalmente, cuando hablaban, ella solía mencionar algún libro, porque siempre había algún tipo de conversación que se identificaba con la trama de tal libro._

_-"Yoh-kun es fuerte. Y estoy segura de que el color de tus ojos no volverá a ponerte triste."_

_Finalmente, los ojos rojos del chico se llenaron de lágrimas, y justo como había dicho que no haría, lloró._

_-"No soy fuerte... Estoy llorando..." -Dijo él._

_Miyuki volvio a negar con la cabeza._

_-"Todos hemos llorado alguna vez. Así que no llorar no significa ser fuerte."_

_Tras unas palabras más por parte de la peliazul, Yoh dejó de llorar y tomó las manos de Miyuki, apartándolas de sus hombros y simplemente acogiéndolas entre sus propias manos._

_-"Yo también... Quiero hacerte feliz... Como tú lo has hecho." -Sollozó una última vez y volvió a hablar._

_-"Aunque no esté contigo, quiero que sonrías siempre. Siempre. Y que cuando llores, pienses que si yo estuviera aquí, limpiaría tus lágrimas." _

_Miyuki soltó una risita._

_-"Yoh-kun... realmente es un héroe."_

_-"Entonces... Seré el héroe de Miyuki. Esté contigo o no, te haré feliz siempre."_

**. . . .** **. . . . . .**

Tras rememorarlo, tomó el mentón de la peliazul, y lo levantó, consiguiendo que ambas miradas se cruzaran. Acercándose a ella y depositando besos suaves sobre sus lágrimas, éstas dejaron de caer, y finalmente, besó sus labios.

Y no fueron necesarias más palabras para comprender, que realmente, no esperarían ni un solo día más, para estar 'juntos', aunque vivieran en lugares diferentes.

Este capítulo tiene ligeras insinuaciones a la canción "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (de la cual saqué el nombre del capítulo). Como en todos los capítulos, las canciones que menciono indirectamente no me pertenecen. Solo me pertenecen mis OC.

Ayano no Koufuku Riron © JIN


End file.
